Kingdom Hearts III (2019)
Kingdom Hearts III is an upcoming action role-playing video game developed and published by Square Enix for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. The game was built using Unreal Engine 4, and is scheduled for release on January 29, 2019. Cast *Sora - Haley Joel Osment *Riku - David Gallagher *Kairi - Alyson Stoner *Terra - Jason Dohring *Aqua - Willa Holland *Ventus - Jesse McCartney *Roxas - Jesse McCartney *Xion - Alyson Stoner *Axel (Lea) - Quinton Flynn *Naminé - Meaghan Martin *Hayner - Zachary Gordon *Pence - Tristan Chase *Olette - Ashley Boettcher *Ienzo - Vincent Corazza *Young Xehanort - Ben Diskin *Young Eraqus - Drake Bell 'Featuring the Disney Character Voice Talents of:' *Scott Adsit - Baymax *Carlos Alazraqui - Mike Wazowski *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Kristen Bell - Anna *Eva Bella - Young Elsa (Archive Footage) *Jeff Bennett - Merlin *Soso Bianchi - Girl *Susanne Blakeslee - Maleficent *Paul Briggs - Marshmallow *Corey Burton - Dale, Yen Sid, Zeus *Jared Butler - Jack Sparrow *Jamie Chung - Go Go Tomago *Jim Cummings - Pete, Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Tate Donovan - Hercules *Robin Atkin Downes - Davy Jones *Susan Egan - Megara *Bill Farmer - Goofy *Crispin Freeman - Will Turner *Josh Gad - Olaf *Brian George - Captain Hector Barbossa *Mary Gibbs - Boo (Archive Footage) *Michael Gough - Gopher *Jonathan Groff - Kristoff *Jim Hanks - Woody *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *David Kaye - Narrator *Tom Kenny - Rabbit *Kelsey Lansdowne - Rapunzel *Zac Levi - Flynn Rider *Katie Lopez - Young Anna (Singing Voice; Archive Footage) *Tress MacNeille - Chip *Mike MacRae - Buzz Lightyear *J.P. Manoux - Randall Boggs *Aidan McGraw - Roo *Kevin R. McNally - Joshamee Gibbs *Idina Menzel - Elsa *Piotr Michael - Sarge *Leslie Miller - Tia Dalma *T.J. Miller - Fred *Donna Murphy - Mother Gothel *Travis Oates - Piglet *Joe Ochman - Jiminy Cricket *Bret Parker - Trailer Mom *Khary Payton - Wasabi-No-Ginger *Jeffrey Pidgeon - Aliens *Ryan Potter - Hiro Hamada *John Ratzenberger - Hamm *Enn Reitel - Scrooge McDuck *Genesis Rodriguez - Honey Lemon *Eliza Jane Schneider - Elizabeth Swann *Wallace Shawn - Rex *Roger Craig Smith - CDA 00903, Corporal, Trailer Boy *Amelia Stanger - Lumpy *Delaney Rose Stein - Young Rapunzel (Archive Footage) *Livvy Stubenrauch - Young Anna (Archive Footage) *Christopher Swindle - James P. Sullivan *Russi Taylor - Dewey, Huey, Louie *Katie Von Till - Woman in Distress *Mick Wingert - Cutler Beckett *James Woods - Hades 'Additional Voices By' *Chris Jai Alex *John Bentley *Laila Berzins *G.K. Bowes *Alvin Chea *Greg Chun *Randy Crenshaw *Moe Daniels *Remy Edgerly *Gideon Emery - Port Royal Citizen *Erika Lynn Harlacher *Jess Harnell *Joe Hernandez *Shane Johnson *JP Karliak *Sasha Knight *Jason Charles Miller *Iara Nemirovsky *Tara Platt - Port Royal Citizen *Laura Post *Jamieson Price *Andre Robinson *Michelle Ruff - Bistro Recipe Woman, Corona Citizen *Jeff Schine *Patrick Seitz - Corona Citizen *Nick Shakoour *Desiree Siahaan *Keith Silverstein - Port Royal Citizen *Karen Strassman *Cristina Vee *ViviAnn Yee *Julian Zane *Ansem - Richard Epcar *Xigbar - James Patrick Stuart *Xemnas - Paul St. Peter *Vexen - Derek Stephen Prince *Luxord - Robin Atkin Downes *Saïx - Kirk Thornton *Demyx - Ryan O'Donohue *Larxene - Shanelle Gray *Marluxia - Keith Ferguson *Vanitas - Haley Joel Osment *Terra-Xehanort - Richard Epcar *Riku Replica/Dark Riku - David Gallagher *Chirithy - Lara Jill Miller *Ephemer - Michael Johnston *Nameless Star - Madison Davenport *Ira - Matthew Mercer *Aced - Travis Willingham *Gula - Kevin Quinn *Invi - Karissa Lee Staples *Ansem the Wise - Corey Burton *Master Eraqus - Mark Hamill *Master Xehanort - Rutger Hauer Re Mind (Released: January 23, 2020) 'Additional Cast' *Leon - Doug Erholtz *Aerith - Andrea Bowen *Yuffie - Mae Whitman *Cid - Chris Edgerly *Fairy Godmother - Barbara Dirickson *The Master - Ray Chase *Master Xehanort - Christopher Lloyd 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Alyson Stoner - Kairi, Xion *Ben Diskin - Young Xehanort *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *David Gallagher - Riku *Haley Joel Osment - Sora, Vanitas *James Patrick Stuart - Xigbar *Jason Dohring - Terra *Jesse McCartney - Roxas, Ventus *Kirk Thornton - Saïx *Lara Jill Miller - Chirithy *Meaghan Jette Martin - Naminé *Paul St. Peter - Xemnas *Quinton Flynn - Axel (Lea) *Richard Epcar - Terra-Xehanort *Robin Atkin Downes - Luxord *Ryan O'Donohue - Demyx *Willa Holland - Aqua Category:Video Games Category:2019 Video Games